1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having contact terminal provided with a lead-in arrangement facilitating readily and defect-free insertion into a passageway of the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector used for mounting an electrical device, such as a central processing unit (CPU) module, to a printed circuit board are well known and are commonly used in the computer industry. U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,183 issued to Ohkita et al. on Oct. 8, 2002 discloses an electrical connector for a Pin Grid Array (PGA) package. The electrical connector includes a housing positioned on a circuit board, a cover movably mounted on the housing, and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. Each terminal has a dual-beam. The cover has a plurality of holes for receiving pins of the PGA package. The cover is can be displaced to bring the pins into engagement with the contacts. Each terminal includes a base section retained in the housing and a tail extending beyond the housing for being soldered to the printed circuit board. Those beams extend from a top edge of the base section, substantially opposite to the tail. Each beam forms a spring arm. The spring arms are opposite to and spaced from each other for engaging with the corresponding pin therebetween. The beams are symmetric with respect to an imaginary plane that is vertical to the base section and coincident with a moving direction of the cover. The base section has a pair of bards on opposite sides thereof for securing the terminal to the housing.
Basically, the base portion is substantially in align with an inner wall of a passageway in which the terminal is inserted. Since there is a cutting edge in the base, and once the alignment between the base portion and the inner wall of the passageway is lost, the top edge of the base portion will then collide into the leading edge of the passageway during the insertion of the terminal. Not only will this create a problem to the insertion, but will also damage the terminal.
Therefore, it is need to find a new electrical connector having an improved electrical connector to overcome the problems mentioned above.